


degrassi drabble #1

by seonoopies



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonoopies/pseuds/seonoopies
Summary: For Emma, Sean could tell an entire full length novel’s worth of a story without saying a single word.





	degrassi drabble #1

It was already mid-afternoon when Emma finally woke up. 

As she first began to stir, Emma noticed that her head was pounding in a way she hadn’t felt since Jack had been born and could hardly go a night without crying enough to fill the Mediterranean Sea. 

There also seemed to be some sort of smaller, much louder version situated somewhere in her body, mostly around the back of her throat.

Mini Emma yelled, “Don’t move or you’ll throw up all over your pillow, you idiot.” She found it necessary to heed her own advice. 

Emma wasn’t really a drinker, at least nothing like Jay or those who hung out with him, but she also wasn’t a saint. She couldn’t remember much from the party last night, but she did remember taking in a fair amount of drinks herself. 

She concluded, in her still barely awake state, that she must have drank a little too much, since opening her eyes was a hassle all on its own. They burned the more she tried opening them, to the point where she gave up in the middle of her attempt and let them stay shut. 

She sighed a little, uncomfortable from the position she’d been sleeping in and risked getting sick to scoot a bit closer to the body next to her. Manny must have also drank a bit, she was running much warmer than usual. 

Emma groaned, “Ugh, how drunk was I?” 

Typically Manny slept a bit longer than she did, so she hadn’t really expected an answer. 

Instead of silence, she heard a quiet “Emma” -- from deep voice she’d never think could ever naturally come out of Manny’s body. 

Like any person who experienced something unusual in the midst of waking up, her eyes shot open, which immediately filled her with deep regret. Her eyes had moved from uncomfortable stinging to almost unbearable burning in an instant.

The sight in front of her, however, was more of a shock than her burning eyes. Instead of a warm, hungover and oddly deep-voiced Manny, in front of her was a very male, very awake Sean Cameron--staring right at her. 

An unexpected wave of panic and confusion flooded into Emma’s mind and the only thing that kept her from falling from the bed in shock was that little voice of hers telling her it wouldn’t go so well for her stomach. 

It’s not like waking up next to Sean was anything close to uncomfortable. If there was anyone she’d like to wake up to it would definitely be Sean. 

Last night was supposed to be a special night for them, but Emma couldn’t remember any of it. 

Although, she thought maybe nothing did actually happen between them. Once she was able to get a better look, Emma could see that Sean was still fully dressed as if he’d just come from outside, but just a bit rumpled. And he was staring right at her. 

He wasn’t staring at her in that same way that had made the much younger version of herself call Manny immediately to gush. It wasn’t the same sweet way he looked at her before saying something equally as sweet. His entire face showed a wide variety of emotions, but mostly anger and something hinting at disbelief, as if he couldn’t quite believe that he was even there. 

For Emma, Sean could tell an entire full length novel’s worth of a story without saying a single word. Others may see him as someone hard to read, some rough kid with a rough background but Emma had always been able to see so much of the Sean who kept himself hidden. 

And if she hadn’t began the process of remembering the events of the night before on her own, she would have seen it written all over Sean, through his angry scrunched brows, his liquid eyes and the serious, concerned downturned shape of his mouth as he attempted to form the words that hung in the air. 

Sean couldn’t manage to say anything that he’d been intended to, so he seemed to have settled on resting his fingertips on Emma’s cheek. This is what finally brought Emma’s physical state to her attention. She was just as fully clothed as Sean, eliminating the possibility of anything happening between them the night before even more. 

Other than her burning eyes, which were no doubt ringed in a bright red, her entire upper half of her face felt swollen, her nose even felt raw. If she wanted to delude herself, she could have easily convinced herself that she’d gotten sick the night before.

Her cheek was oddly sticky from what had to be tears. Tears that settled in only after a night in the hospital, a night of calling and relaying the night’s events to other people and holding on to her closest friends as they sobbed themselves. 

Now awake, and with Sean’s eyes right in front of her own, nearly leaking with sadness and loss, she could remember, almost frighteningly clearly, everything that went down the night before. 

J.T. was gone. He was actually gone. 

Emma and Sean could wake up cuddled and warm together for as long as they pleased, but their friend would never wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in forever and I've never written these characters before so ^^; also i couldn't think of a title to this
> 
> I also know drabbles are typically much shorter than this but oh well.


End file.
